Made For Each Other
by lilyflower1529
Summary: my take on the story of Lily and James Potter... right up to the birth of their son...my first fanfic, please review... rated M but could be T
1. Broken Friendship

'You've chosen your way and I've chosen mine,' Lily said as turned around and walked straight through the portrait hole, back into the common room. She took the armchair next to where her friends Mary and Sandy were sitting. She sat stiffly for a few moments gazing into the fire. Severus's stricken face looked back at her from the burning logs.

She was shaken out of her momentous disconcert when Mary called out to her. 'Lils, we got Transfiguration tomorrow! Buck up!'

Seeing the pile of notes in front of she was quickly awoken to reality. In a rush to grab her text book that was lying under at least a hundred sheets of parchment, she sent her wand that was kept on its side flying. She bent down to retrieve it and while getting up, bumped her head into the table.

'What's up? Are you all right?' asked Sandy. Lily looked at her friend, a little confused. She thought there was more to the question. 'Yeah,' she said quickly getting over her discomfort. She spent the next few hours revising so desperately that she completely forgot about Snape.

However, the emotions appeared as soon as she lied down into her bed. Her bed hangings were shifted and Mary sat down on the bed beside her. 'What happened with Snape? You didn't look too happy when you returned,' she whispered cautiously, not wanting to arouse the curiosity of their room mates. Lily recounted the episode that had happened outside the portrait hole. 'I'm never going to make excuses for him again, Mary. We're now going our separate ways,' she ended determinately.

'Why are you so depressed, then?' asked Mary.

'I'm not depressed,' said Lily quickly. She continued an afterthought later. 'You know, I thought he was my best friend, till recently. I never thought he would be someone who could think of using Dark Magic. When we were small, before Hogwarts, he would tell me about magic, but never about Dark Magic. I never thought he would actually be interested in them. When I used to hear people talking about his exceptional performance in Dark Arts, I assumed it was something he had learnt from his mother to use _against_ You-Know-Who. But, apparently, he did learn them, to be _with_ You-Know-Who.

'Before joining Hogwarts, I had bought some books for background reading. I had read stuff about Dark Arts. At that time I had decided that whatever I did, I would never fall in to that business. After coming here, that idea was altogether reinforced.

'I never expected my best friend to do something that I absolutely loathe. It hurts me because somewhere, I feel responsible for his behavior. I failed as a friend. For the past year, I've been trying to put some sense into his head, thinking that if he considered me his friend, he would change. But, he doesn't. He wouldn't listen to me. Today, when he called me Mudblood, I decided that if he wanted to end our friendship forever, I won't stop him. When you told me that he was threatening to sleep outside our dormitory, I got angry because he was using me. I couldn't be friends with someone whose principles are so much against mine. I guess my reaction back in the common room was because I was both hurt and sorry that I had lost my best friend.

'Somehow, he's always been my connection to this world. He was the one who first told me that I was a witch. It's not like that any more. I belong here as much as he does. I won't let him use me anymore!'

She gave a small smile. Mary returned it and wishing her good night, returned to her bed. Lily too went to sleep soon afterwards. She had seen this coming for a long time now and had been ready for it. Between her worry for her examinations and whether Voldemort would take over the wizarding world, Snivellus was way back on her mind.

---------------------------------

Severus Snape stared after Lily, as she turned around and walked into the Gryffindor common room. Tears formulated in his eyes, but he quickly brushed them away. He would not let go her go so easily. Why did he have to call her a Mudblood? That James Potter, he would kill that bastard. No, he wasn't about to lose Lily so easily. He would go to her tomorrow, immediately after the exam and beg her to forgive him, on bent knees if necessary. He rushed back to his dormitory, determined.

As the stone wall parted, he was welcomed by an almost empty common room. It was unnatural for it to be this empty at this time. It was hardly nine. Then he saw Avery and Mulciber sitting in two separate couches, both with glum expressions. As Snape entered, Avery gave him a dirty look and handed him a letter. The letter was addressed to the three of them, and apparently had been read by the other two.

_Avery, Mulciber and Snape,_

_This is to inform you that your present behavior in your school is highly unappreciated. Any form of mutual contact with Mudbloods or Blood-Traitors can lead to the termination of the contract that enables you to join the Death Eaters two years hence._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

His mouth went dry. He looked up to see Avery staring daggers at him.

'Neither of us has been in "mutual contact" with any filth,' he growled. 'It is you who hangs around with that Mudblood. Where were you just now? Saying sorry to that bitch for telling her what she really is?'

'That Mudblood whom you have this affliction with doesn't give a damn about you. One solid proof that you have a contract with Lucius Malfoy and that he is a Death Eater and she will turn you and us in, to serve a term in Azkaban -'

'No! That's not true. Li – I mean Evans would never do that –'

'You wouldn't say that if you had heard her telling her friend exactly what I said a mere few hours ago,' said Mulciber dangerously. 'You can go and blow your future as much as you like, but just get this into your head: if you go and get our contract terminated, I won't think twice before killing you and your Mudblood.'

With that, they both headed back to their dormitory, leaving Severus behind to pull back his own thoughts.

What had he decided when he had seen his disgusting Muggle of a father abusing his mother every time she did something that reminded him that she was a witch? That, he would destroy each and every Muggle who thought that wizards were nothing more than pieces of shit and remove all impurities from the wonderful magical world. When Lord Voldemort has surfaced, he had decided that he would join him and clear the world of people like his so called father.

And then, Lily had come. Although Muggle-born, she was never that kind of an impurity as described by the Dark Lord. He had liked her a lot and still did. But as per what Avery just told him, she didn't care about him. She would be happy to hand him to the Dementors. Why did he care about her so much? No reason, right? And the Dark Lord? He was his future. Nothing in the world mattered more to him than that future. How could he let a Mudblood spoil his future?

She hated him. He knew it now. She hated him. Fine, so be it. As he wept in his bed that night, he was overtaken by a new emotion. Anger. Anger against Lily. Fine. If she didn't want to be with anymore, he wouldn't inflict himself on her. He would live without her. He would rise to be the Dark Lord's favorite, powerful and then she would see. She would see what she missed. But then, if she wanted to return to him… well, he'll see.

---------------------


	2. Head Boy and Girl

At half past ten on the first of September, Lily Potter found herself in the Prefect's compartment, adjusting her Head Girl badge. The train was only half full, yet. As she waited for eleven, when she would hand out the duties to the Prefects, she couldn't help remembering the past year.

The year had started with her O.W.L. results that had come during last summer. She had got an OWL in eleven attempted subjects. She had decided to continue with seven of those for her N.E.W.T's. She wanted to be a Healer. Now, there was only one year left before she could continue with her career. This was her last year in the beloved castle, her second home.

The rest of the year had passed in a haze. This included extreme studies, Prefect duties, lessons, Marauder's pranks, classes, a failed relationship, lessons, no Snape and even more studies. She had broken up with Karl, her boyfriend, when she had found that he was two timing her. She hadn't missed Snape just as she thought he hadn't missed her. Every time he had passed him, he had given her dirty looks that she was quite happy to return. He didn't jinx her but sometimes, hurtled abuses at her. And every time, James Potter heard him, he hexed him. Initially, she tried to stop him but later, didn't bother to do even that. She knew the two of them hated each other on principle and that jinxing him because he had abused her was just an excuse. Although, she detested being used, but even handing out a detention to him and Sirius hadn't worked, so she let the matter go.

James had proposed to her about a dozen times, and each time she had turned him down. Her friends failed to understand the reason she detested him as he and Sirius were "so cool and popular."

Her summer had been just as 'uneventful.' She had spent the entire summer just doing homework, reading Daily Prophet and writing letters to Mary and Sandra. She had even missed her fights with Petunia. This was something she was looking forward to after coming of age. Petunia had spent the summer with her whale of a boyfriend, Vernon. Lily didn't think that she even knew that Lily had come of age and probably had no idea about the "fun" she had missed.

She was brought out of her reverie by the opening of the compartment door. She did not see who it was as he had not yet entered but was talking to someone in the corridor outside. A moment later, she gasped. James Potter had entered the compartment with the Head Boy badge gleaming on his chest. She looked at him with disbelief. Of all the people, James Potter had got the badge?

'Hiya, Evans,' he said brightly. 'Knew you'd get that,' he said, pointing at her badge. 'So, we work together this year,' he said with the same jubilation as he showed after catching the snitch in a match.

Lily found her voice in time to ask, 'How'd you get that?' her surprise evident from her tone. 'Now, that's really rude,' said James in a mock hurt expression. Abashed, she said quickly. 'No. I mean… I thought… maybe, Lupin… I never expected you -'

'Relax, Evans. I was just pulling your leg. Trust me; you can't be as surprised as I was when I received my letter.'

It suddenly dawned on Lily that she would have to spend her last precious year in close proximity with the boy she detested so much. She was frowning to herself angrily, when the compartment door opened and the new prefects walked in.

James immediately started chatting with the girls, who batted their eyelids, ever so often. Lily cleared her throat angrily, and spoke in tone that suggested authority in every syllable. 'Sixth year Prefects stay here, with me and fifth years, go with Potter into the next compartment to get your instructions.' The sixth year girls seemed mightily disappointed.

James, who had been listening with mock concentration, got up. As the fifth year prefects filed out, he whispered into her ear, 'you're not going to get rid of me so easily, Evans.' He then marched out, smiling to himself. Now, seriously angry, she called after him, 'Make sure you give them the instructions properly, Potter. If they do anything wrong, I'll catch hold of you and you'll regret it!'

His face appeared around the open door again, with a sly grin plastered on it. 'I would love to regret it, Evans,' he said before winking at the girls and going out again. Two of the girls were now doubled over with silent giggles.


	3. Is there a reason to change?

(flashback)

James and Sirius sat anticipating the arrival of James's mum and dad at the kitchen table, in the Potter Manor. It was nearing midnight. They had been gone six hours now, leaving after an urgent message from the Ministry.

Emily and Ethan Potter were Aurors at the Ministry of Magic. They had gone out on previous occasions to work in such dangerous situations, so James and Sirius were not very worried. They whiled their time playing the Exploding Snap.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the front door. James ran all the way down the hall, and skidded to a halt in front of the main door. He could hear Sirius tracing his steps behind him. Before he could so much as touch the door knob, there was a tap from the other side and the chains started uncoiling from the lock. James stepped back to let the door open.

Ethan walked in supporting his wife, looking extremely weary. She was bleeding. 'Mom!' shouted James quickly taking half her weight on himself. Sirius too rushed forward to help. Together, they carried her to the kitchen table that they had occupied some moments ago. Bunkie, their house elf quickly took out the Potion kit and began dabbing her mistress's wounds with dittany. Ethan fell into the chair, exhausted. Sirius rushed to make tea, as James labored to bring back his mother to consciousness. Half an hour later, when the household was back to normal and Emily had been put to bed, James and Sirius sat beside Ethan in the living room.

'Dad, what happened?' asked James, urgency apparent in his voice. Ethan looked at his son shrewdly. He was very well acquainted with his son's troublemaking reputation in school. He had always reprimanded him for that but since he knew that the intentions were friendly and not hostile did not come down hard on him. James always showed an inclination towards his parents' profession; he detested Dark Arts.

'James, we're going through a rough patch son. Lord Voldemort is more powerful than ever. The wizarding community is not safe. He and his followers are creating havoc. There was a mass breakout from Azkaban today. The Death Eaters who had been caught just last week broke free. We reached in time but couldn't prevent them from escaping… Voldemort was there -'

James and Sirius gasped. 'Yes,' he continued. 'He was the one who cursed your mother. They dissapperated before we could stop them.'

'What took you so long?' asked James. His voice was barely a whisper. 'We had to take the injured inmates to St. Mungo's. It was because of them, also that the escape happened. Voldemort threatened to blow them up if we tried to stop them -'

'But then you should have let them! Even now, why are you endangering Mungo's? They are anyways bloody criminals!' exclaimed Sirius, while James nodded his approval.

Ethan looked at the two young boys gravely, studying their faces. 'We do not hurt the innocent,' he said. 'That is the most cowardly thing that can be done by the human race; so cowardly, that it finds no repentance in the eyes of Merlin. Whatever happens in the war; whether we win or lose, we will not blow the innocent out of our way. That's Voldemort's job. Yes, but if the person you are punishing is over to the Dark Side, we show no sympathy. But never be cowards, sons. Never.'

A prolonged silence followed Ethan's speech. Suddenly, James blurted out, 'I want to be an Auror.'

The other two looked at him in surprise. James stood up, with a determent glint in his eyes. 'Dad, I'm going to fight Voldemort. I can't stand this despicable threat to Muggle-borns. He has to go!' and with that announcement, he turned over his heel and walked out of the room.


	4. In Love

The fourth year Slytherin Seeker rushed past the oak doors of the Entrance Hall and collided into the Maraudes who were going out to meet Hagrid. Seeing James, the Captain of Gryffindor team and ace Seeker of the school, he smirked and showing a rude hand gesture started to walk towards the dungeons. Sirius quickly whipped out his wand from his pocket. However, James's hand closed over his wrist preventing him from jinxing the boy to jelly.

As the boy ran down the steps, in fear of a double attack, Sirius turned towards James inquiringly. 'Chuck it,' he said quietly. Comprehension drew on his friend's face as he stowed his wand back to his pocket.

Unnoticed to any of them a red headed figure lurked in the entrance to the Great Hall, listening to their conversation intently. What she had heard surprised Lily a lot. A frown creased her brow as she confusedly looked at the Marauder's retreating backs. Since when had the absolute bully, James Potter stopped his best mate from jinxing someone "innocent." Bewildered, she proceeded towards the Common Room.

Half an hour later, she left it again to for her patrol duties. She was already working her temper up so that when James came fifteen minutes later, she could blast him. This was her first actual day as Head Girl and at least _she_ didn't want to be late. As she reached the Entrance Hall, she saw her counterpart waiting for her beside the Gryffindor Hour Glass. She could barely hide her surprise.

'I didn't expect you to turn up for another hour or so,' she said, looking hard at him, searching for a prank in the making. He grinned goofily at her in response. She explained to him the route for patrol which he complied to easily.

--------------------

Days changed into weeks and so did the feelings of a certain red headed witch. As the trees in the grounds shed their leaves to imbibe the winter, love blossomed within the castle, unknown to the culprit. Lily Potter was having trouble with her Potions. Not because she couldn't decipher the instructions on the board, or because any of her classmates was troubling her. The thing was that James Potter kept appearing in front of her when she knew quite well that he was actually sitting behind her with the rest of the Marauders.

Not just Potions, but almost every class, breakfast, lunch, dinner, and study time was becoming agony to her. She couldn't concentrate, or make head or tail of what she was doing. James was being the perfect gentleman. He was doing his Head Boy duties perfectly well, in fact, sometimes even better than Lily, herself. He hadn't jinxed anyone for crossing is path; he had just handed out detentions when he saw actual rule breaking. He had not even touched Snape, not counting the episode when he discovered him and his future Death Eater cronies hanging a second year upside down. In a fit of rage, he had shot the Stinging Hexes at them. However, a second later he reversed it, apologized and gave them detentions.

Lily who had been approaching from the adjacent corridor, saw this and was about to tell him off for hexing them, when she saw that the second year was sobbing hysterically. She realized that Snape's gang had been more than rule-breaking. She rushed forward to help the kid, but James had already bent down and helped her up and was taking her to the Hospital Wing.

A war was going on in Lily's mind. When did James Potter become so …good?

_He's not good._

I think I've started liking him.

_He keeps showing off with that snitch. How can you like him?_

But that's because he's Quidditch Captain.

_He doesn't take his job seriously._

That's not true. He's never bunked duty.

_Whatever! He's still an insufferable arrogant toerag!_

He shows off quite a lot because he's got talent to show off but he hasn't jinxed anyone. And he despises Dark Arts.

_Yeah, right. What about the other day, he hexed Snape?_

Yeah, but I would've done that too, if I was in his place. For Merlin's sake, Snape was torturing that girl. Plus, he apologized. He has changed.

_He still fancies you! What about that?_

He hasn't asked me out even once since the start of term and it's a record.

_Yeah, but as soon as he does, and you accept, he's going to dump you and break your heart._

He's never dumped any girl like that.

_He kept asking you out even though he was going out with someone else. What if you had said yes then? Wouldn't he have dumped her for you? What if he ditches you for someone else?_

He knew I wasn't going to say yes… but… he doesn't…I don't know.

_He's after you just because you're the only one who has turned him down. No one has ever turned him or Sirius down._

Yeah, that's true. What's wrong with me? How can I possibly like James Potter? I'm going mad.

-------------------

James was waiting. He was waiting for a perfect opportunity to ask out Lily Evans… again. He had a feeling he would be turned down again, but hell, this was Lily he was talking about. He had to ask her out. This was his last year… his last chance. He took it to be a good sign that they had not fought even once; she had not shouted at him except for the time when he had knocked her down in the process of chasing Sirius for taking his favorite snitch. _And _she did not use his surname anymore but called him by his name.

The first visit to Hogsmede was at Hallowe'en. Peter was staying back with Remus because he was way behind in his homework. Sirius was taking his girlfriend on a date. That left James to decide how he was going to spend his day. He wandered in the direction of Hagrid's hut to meet him. He stopped when he heard his favorite voice drift over to him from a distance.

'Oh shit!' Lily cursed as her pullover got entangled in the bush and ripped from the side. 'You guys go. I'll quickly change and catch up with you at Three Broomsticks,' she said to her friends. They protested, wanting to wait for her, but she insisted.

She walked back towards the castle, clutching her stitches. James stared. The perfect opportunity! As quietly as possible, he went up behind her.

'Hey Lily,' he said. She gasped and turned around slowly to face him, startled. 'You scared the living daylights out of me, James. I didn't even hear you come.'

'Uh, Sorry!' he said quickly but was relieved when she smiled. 'So… bad time?' he asked, pointing at her torn clothing. 'Oh, yeah. Stupid thing. Got entangled in a bush,' she said, making a face. They walked up the marble staircases quietly. Outside the portrait hole, he held her hand.

'Lily. I know you've said no before… but… I just wanna ask… will you go out with me?' he asked her in a rush. She looked as startled as she had moments ago.

Lily stared at James in disbelief. One part of her was yelling in ecstasy that James had asked her out. The other was yelling at her to say no. 'I… umm… James, I don't… yeah… I'll go…no,' she stammered. 'I gotta go,' she said suddenly and muttering the password ran into the common room. James stared after her. What was that about?

Did she say yes or no?

She said no.

Did she mean to say yes?

'She wanted to say yes but she said no. Go ask her why,' the Fat Lady said looking down at him. He grinned, gave her the password and went inside.

The Common Room was empty. He waited for Lily to come down. Ten minutes later, Lily descended the stairs to the Girl's Dormitories. Finding herself alone with James, she attempted to sneak out, but James caught her by her wrist.

'What the fuck, Potter? Let go!' she snapped, trying to free her hand from his grip.

'Not before you've answered my question,' he said, still holding on to her. 'What?' she said defensively. 'Why did you say no when you wanted to say yes? And why did you run away?' he asked, finally letting go of her hand. Lily didn't move.

'I don't want to go out with you-'

'Why? What have I done?' he was literally pleading with her. She looked at him for a second and all her insecurities and thoughts of the previous few weeks came pouring out.

'You'll just dump me once you're done with me. And I'm not about to be toyed so easily with,' she said coldly.

'I would never do that to you! Is that why you kept refusing me all these years?' he asked shocked.

'No, earlier I thought you were just an arrogant and spoilt brat and I didn't like you. But, like, this term you've been different. You haven't been doing what you usually do… at least you haven't been jinxing anyone just for the sake of it. I thought you'd changed, but- '

'But, what?'

'I don't think you can change. I mean you probably just did this to impress me or something-'

She couldn't continue because at that moment, James covered the distance between them and kissed her. Not anytime soon, they broke apart. Lily stepped back, surprised. James held her face in his hands and whispered into her ear. 'You're right. I haven't changed. It's the same me but the only difference is that you can now see past the obvious. I would never even dream of hurting you… I love you.'

An hour later, Sirius, Mary and Sandy got the shock of their lives when they saw James and Lily sitting together in Madam Puddifoot's tea shop, kissing over the sugar bowl.


	5. The Order of the Phoenix

Professor Dumbledore sat behind his desk, his entwined fingers blocking his face from view. James and Lily glanced at each other nervously. They had never seen their Headmaster looking so grave before. What had happened?

Seven months had passed since the two started going out. They had grown so close to each other over the time that one could finish the other's sentence and it was hard find one of them somewhere without the other. The entire school knew about the fact the Head Boy and Girl were an item.

Dumbledore lowered his hands and X-rayed the two with his piercing blue gaze.

'Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans, you being Head Boy and Girl and very bight students are very much familiar with the current situation. Lord Voldemort is at the height of his power. Everyday, we read about the extensive losses suffered by the wizarding world. In this crisis, the Ministry is being unable to do much to control the situation. As you might know,' he nodded towards James, 'the Ministry is highly infiltrated by Death Eaters. Leaks have become very common and valuable information is being given away.

'In this scenario, I have founded an organization to fight the Dark Side. It is called the Order of the Phoenix. Both of you are overage and will be passing out of school in two month's time. I trust that both of you are willing to end this reign of terror and therefore I would like to ask you. Would you like to join the Order of the Phoenix?'

'Yes,' both said in unison.

'I must, however, warn you that joining the Order will mean undertaking extremely dangerous tasks that may result in injury or even death. It is not easy,' said Dumbledore

'Sir, I've seen my parents face danger all my life. I am not at all scared of facing it myself,' said James.

'Neither am I,' said Lily.

Dumbledore smiled. 'I am extremely grateful and proud of you. You have shown bravery and responsibility beyond expectations. However, I would insist, you ask your parents before signing up. I will meet you here tomorrow at this time to see your confirmation letters.'

'But, Professor, my parents are Muggles and won't understand what I want to do. They might object. But I want to join,' said Lily defiantly.

'Lily, please ask your parents. If they respond in the negative, but you want to join, you can do so and I will personally speak to them,' said Dumbledore.

'Sir, are my parents there in the Order?' asked James.

'No, James. Due to the numerous leaks in the Ministry, it is a professional hazard for them to join.'

'But after leaving Hogwarts, I was planning to be an Auror,' said James.

'The training takes three years and those three years will be enough for the Order to be based properly. By the time you qualify, it will not be a hazard to your job,' said Dumbledore.

The two took their leave and rushed to the Owlery. Ten minutes later, a barn owl and a snowy white owl took off into the sunset. Back in the Common Room, they filled in the Marauders, Mary and Sandy with everything Dumbledore said.

Next day, when they returned to the Headmaster's office, Sirius and Remus were with them, too. They were going to become the official members of the Order of the Phoenix.


	6. Will You Marry Me?

The last week of June saw the sun shining down brightly on the Hogwarts grounds. The seventh year students could often be seen wandering about trying to capture the sights in their memories. There were only a few days left after which each one of them would bid adieu to the wonderful castle and pursue their being in the real, bad world. People could be seen taking reminding each other to keep in touch.

Teachers spent the lessons telling them about the various avenues after school that were open. Dumbledore too had a special interactive session with them that was largely based on how they should yearn to be good individuals and fight for a better future. There was a special award "Loyalty to Service" given to James and Lily for their outstanding performance as Head Boy and Head Girl.

On the last day of school, James and Lily sat under the huge tree in the grounds looking at the vast expanse of the castle against the clear blue sky. The year had been fantastic, like just out of both of their dreams.

Lily, who was leaning against James, fidgeted. 'What's wrong?' he asked, running a hand through her hair. 'Hmmm… nothing,' she said uncertainly. She sat up and faced him. He stopped playing with her hair.

'Listen James; promise me you'll meet me after we leave. Not just owls and stuff, but actually meet me,' said Lily.

'You mean go out on dates and stuff? Sorry, love, I'm too busy,' replied James looking mock thoughtful. She smacked him on the arm but went back to leaning against his chest, reassured.

They sat there till dusk started falling. They had to go back indoors for the End-of-the-Year Feast. Lily got up and started straightening her robes. When she was done, she turned to leave but noticed that James had not gotten up from his place. He was looking at her with a very serious expression that was so unlike him that it alarmed her. She opened her mouth to say something but at that moment he got up.

'You said you wanted to meet me even after school. I don't think that's possible,' he said slowly. She stared at him. He continued. 'I don't think I can stand "meeting" you,' marking the quotations with his fingers. 'I just don't think I could stand _not_ being with you all the time. You complete me. Lily, I love you. Marry me…' he took out a box from his pocket and held it open to reveal a ring.

His words swept over her. She stood rooted to the spot. The meaning of his words struck her. She was speechless. From far away, she heard her voice saying, 'yes, James, I'll marry you…'

He slipped the ring on her finger as his lips caught hers. He held her close to him, running a hand through the hair he so loved. He was ecstatic. She had said yes. A Yes! She was enraptured. They were going to get married! James Potter and Lily Evans were going to get married! The prettiest and most intelligent girl of the year was going to get married to the most popular guy in school! This was the sweetest love story Hogwarts had seen in a long time.


	7. What he had planned

Lily sat in front of the mirror, looking at her reflection but not quite seeing it. A single tear fell from her eye. Today she was going to get married to James Potter. Her dreams were going to come true. Her dream wedding had finally arrived.

And yet, she was sitting in the dressing room of the Potter Manor in her pure white wedding dress crying silently. She couldn't figure out why. Was it because her father was no longer alive to escort her down the aisle as he had escorted Petunia almost a year ago? Or was it because Petunia had so ruthlessly refused to be her bride's maid?

Four months had passed since the terrible accident that had taken the life of her parents, so it didn't hurt that much; but it hurt nevertheless. On leaving school, she had rushed home to inform her parents about the engagement. They were thrilled. When James called at their place after a few days, they had been exceptionally pleased at her choice; maybe, a tad more than they had been of Petunia's, a fact that she noticed very quickly. A couple of weeks later, she had moved in with James at the Potter Manor to get to know his family better. Mr. and Mrs. Potter had loved her.

In the first week of July itself, Lily had applied for training at St. Mungo's and James at the Ministry. The N.E.W.T results had come just two days after they had come back and since each of them had the desired results, they could pursue their chosen careers.

Lily had returned from St. Mungo's early that day in late July. She had got a message from Dumbledore that a meeting was to take place at the Hog's Head at 4:00 pm. It was three, and she was waiting for James to return so that they could go together. A brown owl swooped through the window and landed on the kitchen table. Lily, expecting it to be a letter from James probably saying that he would be late received it. She opened the letter and read its contents, and let it slip from her hands.

Petunia stood in the lobby of the Muggle hospital sobbing hysterically into Vernon's shoulder. Lily rushed past her to the Operation Theatre, where her parents were battling for life. They had met with a car crash on the way to Surrey. She could not believe it. Her parents were lying helplessly with tubes and tubes of blood all over. She had requested with the doctors to let her in while they operated on her, but they didn't. She tried all the spells she had ever learnt through the glass doors itself but to no avail.

Meanwhile, James had reached home to find it empty. It took him five minutes to find the letter from Petunia that Lily had dropped, and rushed to her. He found her sitting in the lobby staring at her hands.

It had taken her two months to be herself again. And now, here she was, ready to be married but a little saddened by her loss. She got up from the chair, wiped the single tear away, and left the room.

James couldn't take his eyes off the pearly figure in white, as she walked towards him (Sirius was literally bursting with excitement). He held out his hand when she reached him, boring his eyes into the gorgeous beauty, making her blush slightly. They both looked too happy to be able to say anything. They vaguely heard themselves taking the vows. As they kissed, their first kiss as husband and wife, a hundred golden balloons rose into the air and music bellowed all around them.

As the evening progressed, the newly wedded couple was bestowed upon by loads of presents from James's and a few of Lily's relatives (those who knew she was a witch) and friends. Sirius after having two bottles of undiluted Firewhisky, was creating a commotion on the dance floor, breaking up dancing couples and taking the girls for himself. At one point he even went for Lily, but James shooed him away. Both were lost in each other.

As the stars started peeping out from the sky that was rapidly turning navy blue, the guests bid farewell and with a last word of "congratulations" and "good-lucks" disapperated into thin air. The band followed suit and so did the waiters, promising to come back the next day to take away the Marquee.

Ethan and Emily Potter, James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Mary made their way inside the house to have a last cup of coffee before dispersing themselves. Sirius seemed to have calmed down a bit, but just to make sure, Remus flooed himself with Sirius to his new place (that his uncle Alfred had left him). Peter too went to his mother's house and Mary to her flat.

Lily was mighty tired after all the dancing. She just wanted to be back in the bedroom that she and James would now share. But James thought differently. When Ethan and Emily retired for the night (knowing what he had planned), James took Lily's hand and despite her protests Disapparated to the edge of a post-card village covered with early November snow. Sleet was falling and cold wind ruffled the trees.

Lily, who was wearing just a scarf around her shoulders, shivered. James threw his blazer around her. Lily looked around. It was a picturesque village. Large cottages with slanting red roofs stood on either side of the road starting from where they stood. Light was shining through the windows of many. At the far end of the road ahead, Lily could see the square. She could make out the high church with its lit windows and the pub, even in the dark. The country extended far and wide behind her.

'Where are we, James? And why are we here?' asked Lily interestedly but with a slight edge to her voice. She was still cold and tired. 'Godric's Hollow,' replied James promptly. 'Have we come here to meet someone or was it just one of your urges to suddenly take me to Godric's Hollow?' she asked as they headed down the road. He grimaced in reply.

They walked some distance, till another road lead off to the right and another row of houses continued beyond it. James stopped in front of a beautifully built cottage at the beginning of the row that ended at the square.

'James, whose house is this?' asked Lily. She was impatient now. 'You'll see,' he smiled and pushed open the gate. Even in the slight light coming from the windows of the cottage, she could make out a well maintained garden. James walked up to the door and without knocking, pushed it open. Ready to reprimand him for his lack of manners, she followed.

Lily stopped dead in her tracks. The house was exquisite. The living room was painted light peach and the yellow light that glowed off the walls highlighted all the items kept around. She stared, speechlessly. She had never seen such a beautiful house. It looked so homely.

'Welcome to your new home, Mrs. Potter!' James whispered from behind. She turned around and stared in disbelief. They had been too busy over the past two months to look for a house. They had decided that they would go home- hunting after marriage. When did James get the time to buy and furnish a house? And he had kept this from her all along. Tears filled in her eyes as she remembered how she had once vaguely mentioned that she, being in Gryffindor, wanted to live in Godric's Hollow where the founder of their house had been born.

James wiped Lily's tears and pulled her into a close embrace, kissing her lightly on the nose first and then on the lips. He removed the coat she was wearing and put it on the back of the sofa. His hand traced the edge of her dress on her sparsely covered back. She ran her hand through his messy hair and leaned in to kiss him.

He carried her upstairs to their bedroom in his arms. He unzipped her dress and she took off his shirt. They went to bed with not a care in the world. They considered themselves to be the happiest and the luckiest ones as they each other.

Later they lay in the bed, blankets drawn, fingers entwined. They had made love many times before, but this was special. They were soul mates now. Nothing in the world could separate them. They were made for each other.


	8. The Mission

Lily rushed to the restroom, hand over her mouth. She threw up in the basin and emerged a minute later panting heavily. This had been going on for quite some time now, ever since she had found out that she was pregnant, a month and a half ago. Emily had told her that this would stop soon and she prayed with all her might that it would. She was sick of throwing up every morning as soon as she woke up.

Lily and James were living happily in Godric's Hollow for more than a year, and the coming of a baby had increased their happiness manifold. James had been ecstatic when she had broken the news to him, one evening when he had returned from Auror training. Soon after, everyone (with the exception of Petunia, who had sent a letter by post) had turned up at their place to congratulate them.

This morning, however was far from happy. James and Lily were proud members of the Order of the Phoenix, which had grown tremendously over the last year and a half, and today they were representing it at a mission. Under the stewardship of Albus Dumbledore, the Order had been able to thwart many of Voldemort's plans of recruitment. The situation was very tense. Voldemot was killing some of the best wizards and witches and there was chaos everywhere.

Recently, the Ministry had been attacked, and it was rumored that many people had turned over. Today, they were going to find out. Sirius had (by following his brother Regulus) found out that a meeting of the Death Eaters was scheduled to take place at a shack, somewhere near Cornwall. The Aurors had been sent to protect the villagers there, and the Order would go to bust the meeting.

James was to be with the Aurors on Dumbledore's orders, in spite of being only a trainee cum rookie (**he still earned quite well, wink**) and Lily, with the spy team.

Three hours had passed since the Order was waiting in hiding all around the shack. They had not seen anyone arrive and the shack, too appeared empty. Either, their information was wrong or the Death Eaters had cast their spells well. It was more likely, the letter.

Suddenly, Lily moved. She could swear she had just seen the hem of a cloak at the place where the entrance was supposed to be. She signaled to Frank Longbottom. He passed on the message to the rest and they converged around the shack. Alice Longbottom, Frank's wife and Lily's senior from Hogwarts signaled to the village in the valley below to tell them their movements.

The plan was to cast a spell to stop apparation and disapparation as soon as they were sure that all Death Eaters had arrived. The fact that Lily signaled meant that their information was not wrong and that the meeting was indeed as per schedule. They would block all entry or exit and then confront the trapped.

The team shot spells at the supposed entrance. The door burst open due to the combined spells. They entered and spread out to search the house. Lily followed the Prewetts into the so called kitchen, her wand on the ready. Suddenly, a flash of orange barely missed her elbow. She spun around. At the doorway, stood almost a dozen Death Eaters.

'_Stupefy_!' she shouted. Behind her, she heard the Prewett brothers say the same. She ducked spells and shot some too. A Death Eater caught by her spell slumped against the wall. Another sprouted painful tentacles. In the chaos, a Death Eater's mask fell off. It was Snape. Lily stared.

Catching her in her momentary act of negligence, Snape pointed his wand at her, '_Sectumsempra!'_ he yelled. A gash appeared on her arm causing a spasm of pain to run not only through her arm but through her brain, as well. Her head was spinning. She managed to cling on to her wand and send a stunning spell in his direction. It missed and hit another Death Eater instead. Snape pointed his wand at her again.

Lily saw it and was crouched down to the ground. However, the spell never came. Instead, a wrenched cry reached her ears. She looked up and saw James towering over him. He had come for her, yet again. She stunned the Death Eater who was pointing at James behind his back. Others ran back upstairs.

'Not my wife, Snivellus!' snarled James. '_Impedimenta!'_

Lily ran to him and together they sent Stunning spells all around. Just as they were getting out of the ruined kitchen, an explosion shook the house. Rubble fell from the roof like snow. The walls shook. James pulled her to him and pointed his wand at potential attackers. There were none.

They followed the brothers up the staircase to the main entrance. Other members from the Order reached there from other parts of the house which were in the same state as the kitchen. Another explosion shook the shack. Other Aurors from the village could be seen coming uphill.

'The Order of the Phoenix,' a cold voice reverberated through the walls, sending chills down, 'so, we meet at last.' Voldemort had arrived. His voice swept over them like poison and they cringed. 'I have of course interacted with a few of you -'

Lily looked around in horror. She and James had defied him twice already, once when they had refused to join him, and once when they had defended the Minister for Magic at an attempt on his life. She knew of many others standing there who had defied him.

'- but never got the chance to see all of you together. Now, why don't you return my Death Eaters to me and I shall let you all go. Else, the pretty village of Cornwall shall feel my displeasure. You have quarter of an hour.'

The Stunned Death Eaters were brought to the main hallway. Snape was still struggling against his ropes. They couldn't endanger the lives of innocent Muggles and there were too many Death Eaters to fight along with Voldemort himself.

The Death Eaters were tied together and Eneverated. Out of the blue, James swept down and extracted Snape from the circle. He forcefully pried open his mouth and put in a few drops from a small phial. Snape's eyes became unfocussed and then focused again.

'Snivellus, I give you two minutes. Tell me the names of all the people supplying you with information from within the Ministry.

'Crabbe, Nott, Goyle, Smith, Parkinson, Frisker, Mulciber and Malfoy,' Snape rattled off in one breath. Frank Longbottom nodded his appreciation and tied Snape up again. Before they could question anyone else, Voldemort's voice echoed again.

'You're time is up! Now bear the consequences.'

The Order rushed out. About a dozen Death Eater stood pointing their wands at the shack and another dozen, at the valley. Voldemort was not there. Or perhaps, he was invisible. They shot spells at the Death Eaters. Some of them were hexed too. As soon as they reached the boundary to their own charms to stop apparation, they Disapparated to the village of Cornwall.

The village was in chaos. A fire was raging, burning houses and everything on its way. People were running here and there. They shot water jets from their wands to control the fire. They did so for half an hour before finally curbing it. Lily and Amelia Fawcet, another Healer ran around, in spite of their injuries, casting Healing spells on those who were injured. The others cast Memory Charms on the Muggles.

Frank and Alice Longbottom immediately departed to inform Dumbledore and the Minister about the latest information; the others to mend their injuries.

James opened the cork and applied some dittany on the wounded arm. Lily had lost quite a lot of blood. She was growing paler by the minute. He brought her a glass of water and patched up the wound. He held her, supporting her. She fainted in his arms.

At that moment, James decided that he was not going to let his wife or child be in danger. Lily would not go for any more missions.

----------------

'How much do they know?' Voldemort's chilled voice echoed in the room.

'M…My Lord, they know the names of the people who are providing us with information from inside the Ministry,' said Rookwood.

'How many have been caught?' asked Voldemort in s deadly whisper.

'All, My Lord, except Lucius Malfoy and myself. I was spared because Snape did not happen to know that I worked for you. Malfoy has been exempted from his post,' replied Rookwood.

'You have done well in informing me of this. Send Snape to me,' said Voldemort, dismissing his aide, who bowed and exited through the door. Snape entered and bowed.

'Who was it, Severus?' he asked, his voice as greasy as Snape's hair.

'It… it was Ja…James Potter and his wife… My Lord,' Snape whispered.

Voldemort looked at him intently. 'They have now defied me thrice. They have to be punished. Meanwhile, you, Snape… you have you own uses. However, today, you have made a grave error, an error that has cost me my precious Death Eaters. You shall be punished. _Crucio!'_


	9. A Baby Boy!

The maternity ward at St Mungo's was a spacious room with a large number of windows for a lot of fresh air. The curtains were drawn on the bed to the far side of the room. Lily leaned against her pillows, holding a small baby in her arms – her son, Harry. James sat on her side, unable to take his eyes off the bundle of joy his wife was carrying. He looked just like James, the same nose, the same lips and he even had a tuft of black hair on his head.

Harry at last opened his eyes… green – Lily's eyes. He lifted his hand and it was caught by James. Harry wrapped his little fingers around his dad's forefinger. He kicked with his legs. He squirmed a little and then began to cry.

James and Lily were alarmed. A Healer rushed to their bedside. She mentioned to James hurriedly that the head healer wanted to speak to him and then started fussing with the baby. After feeding him, Lily wrapped him in a blanket and laid him in the cot.

James came back, all smiles. 'We can take Harry home!' he gushed excitedly and started packing Lily's clothes in a bag. They could not Apparate or Floo back because of the baby, so they were going to use Muggle transport. James had rented a car and it was a three hour drive from London, in spite of the "bangs" similar to the Knight Bus.

James parked the car in the neat, usually unused driveway beside the small garden in front of their cottage. They got out and walked up to the door. James pushed it open. A huge surprise awaited them inside. Ethan and Emily Potter, Sirius, Remus, Peter, the Longbottoms with their one day old son and some other Order members were all there, waiting to congratulate the new parents and the little baby.


End file.
